nationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Darth Maul
|birth=54 BBY (19BrS) , Iridonia |death=32 BBY (3), Naboo (Doppelgänger killed 0 BBY (35), Kalakar Six) |species=Zabrak |gender=Male |height=1.75 meters |hair=None |eyes=Yellow (dark side) |era=Rise of the Empire era |affiliation=*Order of the Sith Lords *Trade Federation *Galactic Empire **Secret Order of the Empire |masters=Darth Sidious |apprentices= }} Darth Maul was a Zabrak Sith Lord during the Naboo crisis. The apprentice of Darth Sidious, he was taken at an early age to be trained in the ways of the dark side of the Force. In 33 BBY, Sidious gave Maul his first mission: destroy the criminal organization Black Sun.http://www.starwars.com/databank/character/darthmaul/index.html Maul carried out this task perfectly, dealing the group a grievous blow. In 32 BBY, the Invasion of Naboo began. Set up by the Dark Lord with the aid of his apprentice, the goal was to get Sidious, as Senator Palpatine, elected Supreme Chancellor of the Republic. After Amidala, queen of the Naboo, escaped, Maul was dispatched to follow her. He found her on Tatooine, where he had a short but intense duel with the Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn. Later, Maul was sent to Naboo, where he fought Jinn and his apprentice, Obi-Wan Kenobi. Though he killed the Jedi Master, he underestimated Kenobi’s skill and was slain by the Padawan. Sidious would quickly replace Maul with a more powerful apprentice, the fallen Jedi Master Dooku. In 0 BBY, Darth Vader encountered and defeated a clone or dopplegänger of Maul created by the Secret Order of the Empire, possibly under orders from Palpatine. Maul was a master of Juyo, Jar'Kai, and Teräs Käsi, with training in Niman.Threats of the Galaxy Maul chose to wield a red-bladed saberstaff in combat. Biography Early life (54 BBY to 32 BBY) Darth Maul was a Zabrak born on Iridonia, the home planet of his species. Much of his early life is unknown, including his real name, but it is known that his master, Darth Sidious, took him from his family at a very early age. .]] Maul began training with Sidious at an early age, who indoctrinated in him the ways of the dark side of the Force. During his training, any show of fear was severely punished by Sidious, and any hint of mercy rewarded with cruelty. While fanatically devoted, Maul did maintain a bit of vanity: in the upper curvature of his left ear, a small, silver stud was positioned. It is unknown whether this was part of his master's indoctrination, but as few other successive Sith Lords possessed piercings, it can be assumed that this was merely personal preference. He also had his own sense of honor, respecting those he deemed worthy opponents and granting them quick deaths. By the time Maul was an adolescent, his master had already forged him into a weapon of pure hatred. Marked by Sith tattoos that covered his entire muscular body, the young Zabrak was now the ultimate tool of the dark side. Despite a traumatic childhood, Maul had filial feelings toward his master, and never once contemplated killing him—until his final test. Silus At some point in 33 BBY, Sidious pitted Maul against the Force-sensitive Drovian Silus, sending Maul to an unknown planet in the Outer Rim. Sidious claimed Silus to be a threat to his plans, due to the surge in the dark side created by the Drovian. Should the Jedi feel it through the Force too, Sidious's presence could be threatened; that, however, could just have been used to persuade Maul into doing his master's bidding. Silus was a hulking, savage brute using the Force for financial gain by pitting himself against other lesser opponents in a dueling ring. Sidious offered to take Silus on as his new apprentice should he be able to kill Maul. He found the Drovian, and after showing him a holo-message of his master containing Sidious' proposal of replacing Maul with Silus the two began to fight. A nullifier field surrounding the dueling ring prevented use of energy weapons, rendering Maul's lightsaber useless and forcing the pair into fighting using only the Force and unarmed combat tactics. Sidious' proposal of replacing Maul with Silus alarmed and unnerved his apprentice, causing a near-fatal lack of focus that allowed Silus to gain the upper hand. Calling upon his rage Maul prevailed in the end, using the Force to overload the field and using his lightsaber to end Silus' wretched life. Darth Sidious then revealed to Maul that the ordeal had only been a test. Ultimate test applies Sith tattoos all over Maul's body.]] The ultimate test came when Maul was abandoned by his master on an isolated Outer Rim Territories world, forced to survive alone while being hunted by hordes of assassin droids. After a month's time, Sidious returned and challenged his apprentice to a lightsaber duel, one which Maul quickly lost. Sidious then tossed Maul's lightsaber aside and told Maul that he had failed, and revealed that he had been secretly training another apprentice to replace Maul the entire time. Rage and hatred overwhelmed Maul and, in one final act of defiance, he lunged forward and sunk his teeth into his master's hand. As he spat the blood back into his master's face in contempt, Maul realized he was no match for the Dark Lord of the Sith, and when Maul's emotions were finally spent, he prepared himself for death. Sidious struck his lightsaber down on Maul, but without killing him since it had only been a training lightsaber. Sidious then laughed. By wanting to kill his own master, Maul had in fact passed the final test. There had been no other apprentice. Sidious proclaimed him Darth Maul, a Lord of the Sith and took him to a new home on Coruscant. Black Sun and other missions Maul originally went on countless missions of terror for his master, killing politicians, crime bosses, merchants, and warlords. Maul's very appearance had been carefully conceived to inject fear into the heart of the Sith's enemies and even their unwitting allies. Despite his untold successes, Maul longed for victory over Jedi. Victims of his included Lorn Pavan, Jedi Master Anoon Bondara, the Black Sun leader Alexi Garyn and his Nightsister guard Mighella, and all of the Black Sun vigos of 33 BBY, including Darnada and Morn. In addition, he killed the assassin Sinya. .]] One of Maul's more notable missions was to unite Lommite Limited and InterGalactic Ore, two companies operating on Dorvalla, a planet in the Outer Rim, in order for the Trade Federation to move in and control all shipping of the ore. Lommite ore was an important component of transparisteel, a durable metal alloy used in many construction projects. Wilhuff Tarkin issued a challenge to the two companies for a major contract and both companies looked to the Toom clan to sabotage the other. This led to the loss of the majority of each company's ore transportation ships, and because of this the two companies made a joint effort to destroy the Toom clan. Maul followed the small army to the battlefield and, once they destroyed the Toom clan, killed the survivors, including high-ranking members of Lommite Limited such as Patch Bruit and the Falleen Caba'Zan, who was the leader of the InterGalactic Ore portion of the army. The mission was a success since the two companies' leaders came together and the Trade Federation received its prize. Another notable mission was to kill Hath Monchar, the Neimoidian Vice-Viceroy of the Trade Federation, and anyone he may have talked to about the trade embargo of Naboo. Maul learned that Monchar intended to sell a holocron that contained details of the embargo to Lorn Pavan, an information broker on Coruscant. Maul had to face both Jedi Padawan Darsha Assant and her Master Anoon Bondara. Maul dueled Bondara in a lightsaber fight on top of a building and nearly lost his life in the ensuing explosion when Bondara destroyed Maul's speeder bike. Darsha and Pavan escaped into the sewer system where they encountered and killed subterranean lifeforms. They made it to a cavern where they fought and escaped from a taozin, a Force resistant beast. Later Darsha Assant blew up the warehouse that they were fighting in, in an attempt to prevail where her Master had failed, claiming her life in the process. Maul escaped the inferno and continued to hunt for Pavan. Pavan followed Maul into space, and had a chance to kill Maul when he was hibernating on board a space station. However, Pavan's blaster only had enough power for a single kill shot or three stun shots, and he was worried about missing. He planned to hit Maul in the back with a stun bolt, and then try to steal his lightsaber and kill him. Maul was seemingly unaffected by the shot and woke up. He then pursued Pavan through the station and Pavan escaped. The mission ended when Maul ambushed Pavan outside of his room in a hotel on Coruscant and decapitated him.Darth Maul: Shadow Hunter'' The Invasion of Naboo (32 BBY) Duel on Tatooine Qui-Gon Jinn on Tatooine.]] Prior to the Invasion of Naboo, Maul was dispatched to eliminate the Jedi who had been sent by the Republic to settle the conflict. After tracking them to the planet of Tatooine using the Force—and killing Aneesa Dym, a Pa'lowick smuggler who got in the way—Maul engaged the Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn. Following a brief but intense duel Qui-Gon escaped, but with the fear of what would become the eventual revenge of the Sith. He only used one side of his double-bladed lightsaber in this short duel. Maul, having failed in his task to prevent Queen Amidala and the Chosen One from reaching Coruscant, was eager to exact revenge on the Jedi Knights. Duel on Naboo In a second, vicious duel on Naboo—this time against both Qui-Gon and his apprentice, Obi-Wan Kenobi—Maul showed his true mastery of the lightsaber arts. .]] A long and intense battle ensued, with Maul seemingly on the defensive but in actuality, steering the battle to a location of his choice. Drawing the Jedi out of the hangar and into the Palace reactor room, he engaged them on the high catwalks. Kicking Obi-Wan off the platform onto one of the lower catwalks, he turned to Qui-Gon, only to be knocked down himself. As Qui-Gon leapt down to deliver the killing blow, Maul kicked him in the gut and quickly righted himself. However, the Jedi Master delivered a flurry of attacks and drove Maul along the catwalk into the laser-walled security hallway protecting one of the exhaust shafts. Suddenly, the walls activated, separating Qui-Gon and Maul, but also Obi-Wan from Qui-Gon. With the battle momentarily halted, the three took a moment to recover, with Maul pacing like a caged animal. When the wall deactivated, Qui-Gon immediately attacked, driving Maul to the edge of the shaft. However, Maul managed to regain the offensive. In the confined space around the shaft, Qui-Gon was unable to adequately counter-attack, and Maul eventually smacked the Jedi Master in the face with his weapon's long hilt, causing Qui-Gon to drop his lightsaber. Once this act was finished, Maul quickly impaled him in the stomach. Turning to Obi-Wan, Maul again awaited the laser-walls deactivation. As soon as it did, the Jedi Padawan viciously attacked, momentarily catching Maul off guard, even managing to sever Maul's weapon in two. Discarding the nonfunctional lesser half of his weapon, Maul unleashed a flurry of his own attacks, driving Obi-Wan back. Eventually, Maul pushed Obi-Wan into the shaft. As Obi-Wan grasped hold of a (mercifully inactive) input nozzle, Maul kicked the Jedi Padawan's lightsaber into the pit. Death As Darth Maul taunted Obi-Wan with lightsaber strikes on the edge of the pit, the Jedi Padawan managed to calm himself. Although Maul disposed of his lightsaber, Obi-Wan remembered his fallen master's weapon still lay at Qui-Gon's side. Using the Force, Obi-Wan leaped out of the melting pit and summoned the lightsaber to his hand. The Jedi Padawan landed after a mid-air turn, executing a blindingly fast horizontal slash that bisected Maul. Flinching in shock and pain, Maul fell backwards into the melting pit with a vague and muted yell, his two halves separating. After briefing the Jedi Council and the newly elected Supreme Chancellor, Obi-Wan was sworn to secrecy, as well as Queen Amidala, regarding the identity of the assassin and his connections to the Sith. Maul's death was an unfortunate setback for Darth Sidious, but for a calculating man with foreknowledge of the future, it was not a disaster. Perhaps it was even deliberate. Within a year Maul would be replaced with the late Qui-Gon's former Master, Darth Tyranus, who was not only a fully capable warrior and duelist, but also a charismatic idealist, exactly the traits Palpatine needed to instigate the Clone Wars. Echo in the Force An apparition of Maul would later appear to the Jedi Padawan Anakin Skywalker in a crystal cave on Ilum, only a few years after his death. Anakin was to enter a cave (similar to one which Luke Skywalker would later have to enter on Dagobah). When Anakin went into a trance-like state, Darth Maul appeared and Anakin immediately attacked him. After a furious battle in which Maul taunted Anakin about Qui-Gon's death and about the boy's training lightsaber, Anakin won, but as real as he might have looked, this time Maul was a creation of the dark side.Jedi Quest: Path to TruthJedi Quest (comics) It was not the last time the two would do battle.Resurrection The Program remains The Emperor had recorded many of Maul's training sessions over the years. Using this data, a training program mimicking his fighting style was developed. Darth Vader placed this fighting program, along with many others, into PROXY, Galen Marek's droid. Proxy used Darth Maul's holographic visage in his final attempt to complete his primary programming: to kill his master. He failed once again, and Marek cut the double-bladed lightsaber in half and impaled the droid with the two pieces. Dopplegänger on Kalakar VI on Kalakar Six.]] Shortly before the Battle of Yavin, a dark side splinter group called the Prophets of the Dark Side managed to resurrect Darth Maul. It is unknown whether this Maul was created through cloning techniques, by using some form of Sith Alchemy to restore and reanimate Maul's actual corpse, or through other means. The Prophets themselves stated that "there are techniques to mold a being in every way." As an example to the lesser vassals of Palpatine's Galactic Empire and to put an end to the tainted Sith Apprentice, Darth Vader, was chosen as the first target for the dark warrior. These dark side worshipers believed Vader to be too much of a Jedi to be a worthy Sith Lord. On the shadowy volcanic moon Kalakar Six, Vader thought he would intercept a Rebel courier with the stolen plans to the first Death Star. Instead, he was met by a reborn Darth Maul and the observing dark acolytes. Darth Maul then dueled Vader. The two appeared to be evenly matched until Vader cut Maul's saber in two. Unlike on Naboo, this time both ends of the weapon continued to function, allowing Maul to switch to the Jar'Kai style. Due to his size and armor, Vader had a difficult time countering this style, and Maul gained the advantage. Yet, in the final moments of the battle, Vader surprised Maul by stabbing his lightsaber through his own body (and, through proximity, Maul as well), damaging his own life-support circuits and almost losing his own life in the process. With Maul defeated, the observing acolytes were executed by the newly-arrived Palpatine himself for their "treacherous" act towards his rule. Holographic resurrection Luke Skywalker is attacked by Darth Maul's "solid state hologram" on Iridonia.]] Later, during the reign of the New Republic, a mad Iridonian scientist named Drell Kahmf managed to retrieve and resuscitate Darth Maul's brain from where he was killed. This mad Iridonian scientist believed Maul to be a paragon of the Iridonian people. Stories would later spread of this happening.The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' To the end of giving Maul new life he placed his brain in a chemical vat, wired up to a device which utilized technology he called a "solid-state holographic projection" which could manifest anywhere in Iridonia's capital. As a hologram, this wraithlike version of Maul had the ability to strike, but could not be struck back. When Jedi Master Luke Skywalker arrived on Iridonia in an ambassadorial capacity, he was attacked by the Jedi-hating holographic Maul. Not easily fooled by the dark warrior's ghostly appearance, Luke searched for the anomalous presence of Maul through the Force and stumbled upon Kahmf's hideout. Luke declared that "artificially keeping him alive was causing an unnatural disturbance in the Force" and scared Kahmf away before switching off the life-support system sustaining Maul's disembodied brain. Finally, Maul was brought to an end. Personality and traits Powers and abilities Lightsaber Training Darth Maul was a highly skilled lightsaber duelist, trained by Darth Sidious in Juyo, which drew heavily on volitile emotions and the dark side. However, Maul only devoted himself to Form VII's physical focus, desiring pure physical victory, rather than the "higher" Sith tradition of Dun Möch; dominating the opponents spirit and exposing his inner doubts through taunts and psychological warfare. In addition to this, Maul had training in Niman lightsaber combatThreats of the Galaxy and the Jar'Kai dual-saber technique.Resurrection, as well as mastery of the fighting style of Teräs Käsi. .]] When fighting multiple opponents, Maul extended the second blade of his lightsaber to form a saberstaff, doubling his lethality as Jedi rarely faced such a weapon, or a skilled practitioner in its use. Maul often used this to catch opponents by surprise. Maul had constructed the weapon himself, using ancient plans stored within one of the holocrons the Sith still possessed. He had based his lightsaber design upon that of Darth Zannah's weapon, which in turn had been a development on Exar Kun's original design. It is likely that this choice also came from his species' penchant for the zhaboka, a similar weapon. Unlike the traditional dueling techniques of most Jedi, Maul combined his swordsmanship with martial arts and hand-to-hand combat skills—a combination which made him a nearly unstoppable dervish of destruction. Force abilities Maul displayed a reasonable amount of competence in telekinesis, utilizing Force Grip and Force Choke while interrogating Hath Monchar,Darth Maul: Shadow Hunter and being able to activate a set of door controls behind him with a flung piece of wreckage.Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace Maul also demonstrated a resistance to Force lightning, shrugging off a barrage unleashed by the Night Sister Mighella while hunting for Alexi Garyn. Darth Maul was skilled in combining Force talents with mechanics. Sidious gave Maul the funds and schematics he needed, and provided his apprentice with a secret facility on Coruscant in which to work. There Maul constructed his signature speeder bike Bloodfin and the Dark Eye seeker droids. Using the Force mechanical skill mechu-deru, Maul modified the protocol droid C-3PX into an assassin droid to guard his ship. Other talents Due to his Zabrak heritage and his intense training at the hands of Darth Sidious, Maul was able to withstand immense amounts of physical pain. When crippling the Black Sun Syndicate Maul came across an Iktotchi Guard who in turn attempted to read his mind in order to find who sent him and who he was hunting. Maul let him but the Iktotchi was soon incapacitated because of the darkness of his mind. Maul then neutralized the guard. Maul had also mastered the use of the Sith lanvarok. Sidious also gave Maul a powerful Sith Infiltrator called Scimitar which contained a cloaking shield generator. This vehicle was developed by Raith Sienar, the man whose company would later develop the TIE/ln starfighter for the Empire. Behind the scenes Darth Maul was played by martial arts specialist Ray Park and voiced by British actor Peter Serafinowicz. Darth Maul's striking visual design, in addition to his limited role in the film, have left many fans wanting to know more about him. Maul would also eventually appear in the Star Wars books By James Luceno, and other authors. In Shadow Hunter, Maul is depicted as "almost 2 meters tall". However in the rest of his appearances his height is supposed to be 1.75 meters. George Lucas had described Darth Maul as "a figure from your worst nightmare". Designer Iain McCaig thus offered Lucas a design based on a nightmare of his, which was rejected, but later inspired the Nightsister Sith witch. One day McCaig was trying to make "Sith lord versions" of the art department crew, and drew David Dozoretz, head of the animations group, with a circuit board on his face. Lucas got intrigued by the circuit board idea, and McCaig started producing similar caricatures. After getting frustrated with a drawing of production designer Gavin Bocquet, McCaig started covering it in tape. He liked the result, described as "a kind of Rorschach pattern", and so did Lucas. The final drawing had McCaig's own face, with a pattern based on three things: a concept of a "flayed flesh face", face-painting of African tribes and further Rorschach experimentation (dropping ink onto paper, folding it in half and opening).Designing a Sith Lord, StarWars.com Darth Maul's head originally had feathers, based on prayer totems, but the Creature Effects crew led by Nick Dudman interpreted those feathers as horns. Other changed design was his clothing, from a tight body suit with a muscle pattern to the Sith robe based on Samurai pleats, because the lightsaber battles involved much jumping and spinning. Darth Maul's name is likely a reference to his role as Palpatine's personal assassin. His pre-Sith name is unknown; some (including notorious fraud SuperShadow) cite "Khameir Sarin" as a possibility, as it allegedly appears in some foreign translations of the Episode I novelization, but this has not yet been proven. The novelization of The Phantom Menace suggests that Darth Maul never dueled a Jedi before Qui-Gon JinnStar Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace (novel). This is contradictory to Darth Maul's Expanded Universe duels with Anoon Bondara and Darsha AssantDarth Maul: Shadow Hunter. .]] Shadday Potkin described Darth Vader as "Palpatine's mailed fist, Dooku's successor, Maul's inheritor." However, neither Shadday nor any Jedi should know Darth Maul's name and identity. It is possible that Nute Gunray or the Trade Federation may have leaked to the Federation about the name of the Sith or information on Maul's name could have been revealed to the Jedi through Gunray's mechno-chair, but this is unconfirmed. This is not the first time this mistake has been made; in Rogue Planet, Obi-Wan Kenobi mentions Maul by name, and Ferus Olin claims that every Padawan of his and Anakin's generation knew the story of Qui-Gon Jinn's death, and of how Obi-Wan had dueled Maul to the death. However, in the novelization of Revenge of the Sith, Anakin refers to Maul only as "the one Obi-Wan left in pieces on Naboo." Dooku then muses that "Maul had been an animal," but does not say his name. Darth Maul has appeared in many video games, during the planning stages of the Star Wars: The Force Unleashed, Darth Maul was one of the characters being considered to have his own game centered around him. Instead he was given a cameo as one of PROXY's training holograms.Star Wars: The Force Unleashed Celebration IV presentation Other games that Darth Maul has appeared in include: Star Wars: Episode I: The Phantom Menace; Star Wars: Episode I: Jedi Power Battles; Star Wars: Battle for Naboo; Star Wars Episode I: Obi-Wan's Adventures; Star Wars: Obi-Wan; Lego Star Wars: The Video Game; Lego Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy; Lego Star Wars: The Complete Saga; Star Wars: Demolition; Star Wars: SuperBombadRacing. He also makes a non-canon appearance in Tony Hawk's Pro Skater 3 as a secret unlockable character. Non-canon appearances Darth Maul is a favorite subject for non-canon, what-if stories. He was first "resurrected" in Star Wars Tales 9, where he fought Darth Vader in the short Infinities story Resurrection, though it was never made clear in the story how this Maul was resurrected. Leland Chee later declared that the incident was canon, without clarifying the origins of this doppelgänger. Early life During Maul's early years, he was sent to the Happy Nerf Herder, a maximum security home for wayward boys on Coruscant. While there, he was involved in a breakout and, upon escaping, went on a hunt for a lollipop. After using a cable to get to the nearby Mon Calamari Fish Market, Maul stole a hoverboard from a bystander, accidentally causing an explosion by doing so. He used this hoverboard to get to RIB hutt, where he crashed into an unknown Hutt before stealing a lightsaber from a Jedi who was at the restaurant. Maul used this lightsaber to jump off the side of the building and slow his landing by slicing the lightsaber down the building's side. Though the Jedi chased him, Maul eventually landed upon a granite slug which had attached itself to the building and dropped the lightsaber before landing on an airspeeder along with the slug. The airspeeder went along, out of control, before catapulting both Maul and the slug onto a nearby building which contained a lollipop shop. Before Maul was able to get his sought-after lollipop, however, he was taken captive by a Senate Guard who brought him before Senator Palpatine. Though the Guardsman wanted to take him back to the security home, Palpatine stated that Maul simply needed better guidance and that he would re-educate the boy personally. Maul finally got his lollipop as Palpatine put it in his mouth. Hunting Obi-Wan .]] As it turns out, Maul somehow survived his bisection and subsequent fall into the reactor shaft on Naboo. Fitted with cybernetic legs, he began a vicious hunt for the only person to have defeated him; Obi-Wan Kenobi. He hunted the Jedi for many years, always being but a step behind him until 16 BBY when he discovered Owen Lars and a toddler-age Luke Skywalker. He attacked them menacingly while still staying in his hooded cloak, his triple-jointed droid legs (similar to Grievous's) the only part of him visible. He proceeded to call out through the Force to an unseen enemy he could nevertheless sense. The evil, psychic voice claimed to have been tracking this adversary for years, just missing him on Kamino, Geonosis, and Mustafar and to have killed many witnesses on Polis Massa before finally gaining crucial information in Mos Espa from an aged Toydarian junk dealer, who he then murdered. The dark creature declared that he knew threatening Luke Skywalker would bring his adversary out into the open.Old Wounds At this point, a gray-haired Obi-Wan Kenobi burst from the sand and confronted Maul, provoking the former Sith to cast aside his cloak and reveal his identity. With his severed lower body replaced by a pair of large cybernetic legs and abdomen, and his cranial horns having grown, crown-like, to over three times their original length, Maul was consumed with greater hatred than ever before and clearly never resumed contact with his former master, having dedicated his new life to avenging himself on the man who had bested him. Kenobi and Maul engaged in a furious rematch. Kenobi managed to gain the upper hand when he severed Maul's arm, cutting the darksider's weapon in two in the process, as well as breaking some of Maul's horns with his bare hand. Mouth gaping in a silent scream, Maul summoned the remaining half of his weapon and turned to face Kenobi, only to find himself facing the Jedi's lightsaber emitter. With his lightsaber hilt to Maul's forehead and his finger on the blade-ignition button, Kenobi hesitated to execute his helpless opponent, but had the decision taken out of his hands when the revived Owen literally blew the former Sith's head off with his damaged rifle. Obi-Wan said he would take the body and burn it in the Dune Sea, to which Owen replied, "I told you I'd keep him safe, and I will. Even if that means from YOU. You don't come back here. Understand?" Obi-Wan departed with Maul's corpse, speaking to Luke through the Force, assuring him "Don't worry. I'll be right here… even if you can't see me." Old Wounds is not officially announced as a canon story yet. But three sources do imply canonicity, although they don't necessarily mean it is canon: The Story of General Grievous: Lord of War by Abel G. Peña has a sentence that reads''"The Soulless One was eventually tracked down by a cyborg acquaintance of Obi-Wan's, an old enemy who anonymously reported the ship to the local Imperial authorities."'' (however that was not stated to be Maul; it could have been any of Obi-Wan's old encounters, possibly even one who so far hasn't been given a name or story in the Expanded Universe), Star Wars: Battlefront II has Darth Maul appearing as a hero character on Polis Massa and Mustafar, planets he only visits in Old Wounds, but that is gameplay and not part of the storyline, and lastly, this story appears in "Star Wars: Visionaries", which has several different stories in it, but not all of them are canon. Not only did Leland Chee already say this was non-canon, but Watto was still alive in 1 ABY during the events of Star Wars Galaxies: An Empire Divided, which was in the years following the events of Old Wounds, making this story indeed non-canon. Demolition games Maul was somehow once more alive on Tatooine, sometime shortly after the Battle of Hoth. Before anyone had even seen him, the young Wade Vox felt his presence in the Force as a strange, prickling sense of fear as he was getting ready for combat in Jabba's demolition games; this feeling stayed with him throughout the combat, though Vox tried to shake off the feeling of impending dread after his narrow victory. It was soon after this that Jabba, floating over the Dune Sea and awaiting the next round of combat, spotted Maul's speeder bike on the horizon. Jabba lifted his arm to point at the object in the distance and his suspicions were soon confirmed by Bib Fortuna who informed his master that what he saw seemed to be a contraption favored by the Sith. Jabba let out a long, rumbling laugh and soon managed to convince Maul to take part in his demolition games so that Jabba could exploit his new "wild card" to gather even more ill-gotten gains. Maul fought against the other competitors on his Bloodfin, striking them down with its cannons as well as his double-bladed lightsaber though it is unknown what happened to him upon entering these games.Star Wars: Demolition Appearances *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' comic *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' game *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' junior novel *''Darth Maul's Revenge'' *''Star Wars: Episode I Obi-Wan's Adventures'' *''Episode I: Obi-Wan Kenobi'' *''Star Wars: Obi-Wan'' *''Star Wars Episode I Journal: Darth Maul'' *''Star Wars Episode I: Jedi Power Battles'' *''Star Wars: Invasion of Theed Adventure Game'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds'' *''Star Wars Republic: The Devaronian Version'' *''Rogue Planet'' *''Jedi Quest: Path to Truth'' *''Jedi Quest'' comic *''Outbound Flight'' *''Jedi Quest: The Final Showdown'' *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' novel *''Precipice'' *''Legacy of the Jedi]]'' *''Star Wars Republic 68: Armor'' *''Star Wars: Obsession'' * *''Labyrinth of Evil'' *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' novel *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' junior novel *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars: Purge'' *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' *''Coruscant Nights II: Street of Shadows'' *''Coruscant Nights III: Patterns of Force'' *''The Gem of Alderaan'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Death on Naboo'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Return of the Dark Side'' *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' video game / novel *''Perfect Evil'' *''Resurrection'' *''Fury'' *''Revelation'' *''Star Wars: Millennium Falcon'' }} Non-canonical appearances *''Hate Leads to Lollipops'' *''Nameless'' *''Star Wars: Racer Revenge'' *''Tag & Bink: Revenge of the Clone Menace'' *''Old Wounds'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Star Wars Infinities: A New Hope'' *''Star Wars: Demolition'' *''Phantom Menaces'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' video game (duel mode) *''Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron'' *''Star Wars: Epic Duels'' Sources *''Star Wars: Episode I'' toy line *''Star Wars: Power of the Jedi'' * * *''Episode I: The Visual Dictionary'' *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' *''Star Wars Roleplaying Game'' *''Star Wars: Demolition: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''Star Wars Miniatures: Clone Strike'' *''Star Wars Miniatures: Universe'' *''Star Wars: The Complete Visual Dictionary'' * * *''Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force'' * * *''The Dark Side Sourcebook'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' * * *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' * *''Battlefront II: Prima Official Game Guide'' Notes and references External links * * * * Category:Dark Lords of the Sith Category:Males Category:Sith Lords of Bane's Order Category:Sithspawn Category:Trade Federation members Category:Zabraks bg:Дарт Моул da:Darth Maul de:Darth Maul es:Darth Maul fr:Dark Maul it:Darth Maul ja:ダース・モール hu:Darth Maul nl:Darth Maul no:Darth Maul pl:Darth Maul pt:Darth Maul ru:Дарт Мол fi:Darth Maul sv:Darth Maul